Lohrua
Lohrua is a nerdy Runask form the Altronia Continuity. Biography Lohrua came into existence on Mertiros. He soon developed an ability to understand complex technology and developed a Zamor Sphere launcher that had the ability to disassemble a target neatly. He used this as his personal weapon. He also somehow acquired a Staff of Telekinesis. At some point in his wandering around the universe, Lohrua found Crystal Island and joined the Avenging Alliance. He joined the team in defending their base from invading Rahkshi and Vahki Ultima led by Makuta Rayzok and Thranatuka. He welcomed the help of the Universal Alliance when they arrived on the scene, and continued to fight when Jaykorax and his Scorpio-Spiders arrived to do battle. He and her comrades managed to fight off the invasion, but were forced to relocate their base. The teams relocated to a new cave, and went out to prevent the Scorpio-Spiders from taking root on Crystal Island. They fought a few spiders, but found themselves surrounded and captured. Imprisoned in a volcanic cave, Buraka and her teammates were forced to listen to Rayzok pontificate and watch in shock as Vaturi defected to the Makuta. They managed to escape the cell and began looking through the fortress for anything of interest. The Alliance discovered that Rayzok was using the island's Lightning Crystals as a power source for his inventions. Shortly thereafter the team was attacked and lapsed into battle with Rayzok's minions. Defeating them, and not willing to fight the Makuta right then, the team escaped through a broken window and down the mountainside. The team relocated to a small islet off the coast of Crystal Island, and built a simple shelter there, but it did not last long, for an angry Rayzok conjured a storm to wipe the structure away, and before the battle could escalate further, warped to his fortress using the Time Dilation Accelerator, luring his enemies to pursue. They did pursue, and before the Makuta could engage them in battle they stumbled upon the Virus Cannons. Lohrua analyzed them, enlightening his teammates of their purpose. It was quickly decided that the cannons had to be destroyed, but a self-sustained energy field prevented them from touching the devices. As luck would have it, Bultrox had just arrived on the scene. The Alliance requested that he disable the field with his sword, and he obliged. Rayzok arrived to continue the fight, and while Bultrox battled him, the Alliance went to work planting explosives in the cannons. After rescuing Bultrox, set the explosive to detonate, escaped, and watched the spectacle of the fortress's outer wall exploding from safety. Buraka discovered a secret stash of Makuta-level laboratory equipment in a cave. Suntrah then used this to restore the Toa Tronux to their former stature. Vaturi arrived at the base, and apologized to deserting them earlier. In addition, she brought news: "Rayzok" had actually been Burtok in disguise all along. Acting on this new knowledge, the Avenging and Univeral Alliances enacted one last assault on Burtok's fortress. The fight was a chaotic one. Burtok unleashed massive Rahkshi on the battle, and the Hokanuka finally unveiled themselves fully and declared themselves enemies of all who stood in their way. Even the Scorpio-Spider hive was opened up, but the heroes reigned victorious as a spinner from Voran disabled the Time Dilation Accelerator while Burtok was mid-warp, locking him in an alternate dimension. The team then got an offer from Zalkatrex to accompany the Hokanuka back to Altronia and possibly join the Order of Altronia. The team accepted and left with the Hokanuka. Unfortunately, the ride there was a rough one, and the arrival featured and attack by Zallirix. As the team ventured overland to Altronia Fortress, they were attacked by a mysterious creature, which sank its claws into Buraka, mortally wounding her. Panuko grieved over her as she died, as did the rest of the team, and they buried her in the desert. Proceeding to Altronia Fortress, the Vindicators and Universal Alliance were inducted and began training. Lohrua himself was intrigued by Rajal's stash of weapons, and managed to find a new copy of his old launcher, which had been destroyed by a Rahkshi. The team soon changed their name to the Vindicators. Lohrua then joined his friends in defending Altronia Fortress when it was assaulted by the forces of Makuta Cekadax, but he was badly injured in the effort, and was unable to join the effort to counterattack on Cekedax's Fortress. Lohrua was forced to hear about the battle from his teammates, including the fight against Makuta Ikirro. Lohrua participated in the fight at Rularx's Fortress back on Crystal Island. When the Vindicators and Universal Alliance were challenged by Makuta Rularx, Lohrua fought hard, and was teleported inside the Makuta's fortress with the others. There they engaged the Revolutionaries in battle. Lohrua and his teammates regrouped only to be captured by Rularx. The Makuta then revealed much about himself, including the fact that he was the heroes' primary enemy. Powers and Abilities Powers *''' Kanohi Usage:' Lohrua can wear and use Kanohi of Noble and Great power levels. Oddly for a Runask, this appears to be his only true power. Abilities *'Genius:' Lohrua is possessed of a genius-level intelligence, with his specialty being technology. *'Invention:' Lohrua couples his intelligence with his creative mind, and can thus invent new devices with relative ease. *'Weapon Usage:' Lohrua learns new weapons easily, which is especially helpful to him, for he seems to get all his powers from his tools and mask. Mask Lohrua possesses a Great Kanohi Terrinek. Tools Lohrua had a Zamor Launcher that disassembled a target into component parts upon contact, the exact definition of "component parts" mentally defined by Lohrua. It was non-lethal, except to purely organic beings. It was destroyed by a Rahkshi during one battle in Burtok's Fortress. He recently got a new copy from Nytrix. Personality and Traits Lohrua's is observant and think quickly, but does not often share his knowledge or observations unless asked to or if he feels he needs to. He also has a casual sense of humor, but does not a have a cutting wit like his fellow nerd Ferrak. Lohrua has a tendency to lightheartedly critique high-tech objects, as if he was the authority on technology trends and performance standards. Appearances *Island of Power'' *''Land of War'' Trivia *Sidd had Argh kill Lohrua off since the former was tired of writing for the Runask. He was killed off by Zalkatrex, using a power the Hokanuka no longer has, due to retconning. Therefore, Lohrua's death was retconned as well. Category:Altronia Continuity Category:Order of Altronia